1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receiving facility, more specifically to a wireless radio frequency identification receiving facility having antenna net for reducing the checking time and labor cost.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, as long as the magnitude of warehouse or amount of servers and cloud hosting increases recently, the costs for the equipments or staffs also increases greatly in regular checking and maintaining, such that the ultra high frequency detecting technology is developed for reducing the checking time and labor cost. The ultra high frequency detecting technology is a distant wireless communication technology; the system used to execute this technology consists of an electronic tag, a reader and an antenna. When the electronic tag enters an electromagnetic field region generated by antenna, the electronic tag is triggered by a wireless signal, and then the electronic tag transmits back an identification signal to the reader through the antenna, and then the reader reads the inner memory information from the electronic tag after confirming the identification signal.
Even though the ultra high frequency detecting technology is applied, however, the general operation method is that a person must open the cabinet door and take a radio frequency identification reader to read the electronic tags attached to products by swiping back and forth, such that the checking time is too long. In addition, the monitor system is requested during checking the expensive goods, such as jewelry, for security and the extra costs are increased. Moreover, since the triggering range and distance is not enough and the transmitting/receiving equipment is required for each receiving facility, so that even though there are some automatic triggering methods; the cost is still too high for practical application. Therefore, a facility which is costly cheaper and can reduce the checking time and staff costs is required.